The present invention is directed to an improved pivoted arm punching machine having a pivot arm secured on a vertical post which includes a handwheel for vertical adjustment of the arm. The post is located within a housing and a stationary table positioned on the housing forms a working surface or cutting block for the punching machine. A control console is provided as a part of the housing.
Pivoted arm punching machines are known. The punching head is controlled by pneumatic or hydraulic means mounted in the machine housing. Such means swing the pivot arm or head horizontally around the post and also press the head vertically downwardly for pressing a cutting knife through leather locating on the work surface of the table so that leather cutouts are formed.
Known pivot arms, however, have a number of disadvantages in operation. The action of the pneumatic or hydraulic means for moving the head is slow and, as a result, the horizontal and vertical movements of the head or pivot arm which should be performed normally to one another, are superimposed into a downwardly directed diagonal movement. Due to such oblique movement, the cutting knives are displaced laterally and are subject to damage. At the same time, the working surface or cutting block formed by the stationary table is prematurely worn. A person operating the punching machine must swing the pivot arm and, therefore, tires easily. Further, constant maintenance costs result.